Prank War
by mylifeismine
Summary: Another basketball game's coming up. But this one is the biggest. And now, it's the East High and North High's Prank War. It all begins here...Troyella. Chaylor.
1. Toilet Paper

**_Author's Note: New story...again. But I'm posting on quite a few of my stories.   
_****_So be sure to check that out!_**

**XxXxX**

**Title: Prank War**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Another basketball game's coming up. But this one is the biggest. And now, it's the East High and North High's Prank War. It all begins here...Troyella._  
_**Genre:** _Humour/Drama  
_**Based on: I Was A Non-Blonde Cheerleader**

**_Chapter One-Toilet Paper_**  
"Guess who." 

"Hm...I wonder...is it Troy Bolton?!" Gabriella faked surprisement.

"You're no fun," Troy joked as he took his hands off his best friend's eyes.

"Then why do you hang out with me, huh?" Gabriella said back.

"Because you're no fun."

Gabriella stared at him, then started to laugh.

Troy joined her.

"C'mon, let's get to lunch. I'm starving," Troy rubbed his stomach.

"And when are you not?" Gabriella joked, as she closed her locker.

"Good question," Troy thought, as they walked down the halls.

"So how's basketball?

"I dunno..." Troy said with a look on his face.

"Is Troysiepoop scared?" Gabriella said imitating Sharpay

"Nah...Just a bit worried, that's all," Troy said casually.

"Is your dad making you work too hard?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope. We have another game against North High."

"I thought you guys already won the championships," Gabriella said confused.

Troy looked down at Gabriella, "It's complicated."

"As complicated as math?"

Troy thought about it, then said, "Not _that_ hard."

Gabriella chuckled, "And what's so bad about North High?"

"You've never met one of them?" Troy said surprised.

"I just moved here like a few weeks ago, Troy."

"Oh yeah. Well they're...they're like elephants," Troy said.

"Elephants?"

"Well not exactly like elephants, but they're just not friendly," Troy corrected himself.

"Worse than Sharpay?"

"Wayyyyyyy worse."

"What're you guys gonna do?" Gabriella asked as they entered the cafe, and headed for their table.

Troy didn't say anything for a moment, "You don't wanna know."

"Yes I do."

"Nah. You won't like it."

"Are you stealing something of their's?" Gabriella asked sternly.

"That's old school."

"Will you go to jail?" Gabriella tried again.

Troy thought about it, not exactly sure, "No..."

"Then try me," Gabriella said.

"...Then swear you'll help." Troy said.

"After I hear what it is."

"Fine, then I won't tell you." Troy said.

"Fine fine fine. I'll help, now what're you guys gonna do?" Gabriella gave in.

"Prank war!" Chad yelled, answering for Troy.

"You're doing what?" Gabriella said sharply.

"Prank war," Troy repeated, "You know, where you play a prank on the other school, and then they---"

"I know _that_, but are you sure that's necessary?" Gabriella asked.

"Duh," Chad said.

"And _you're_ helping," Troy reminded her.

"I am?" Gabriella said confused.

"Remember our deal?" Troy reminded her.

"But you didn't tell me, Chad did," Gabriella said.

"But you still agreed," Troy argued back.

"So?"

"Come on, Gabs." Troy said.

"No."

"Please," Troy pouted.

Gabriella couldn't resist the pout, and finally gave in, "Fine."

"When do we start this war?" Gabriella asked.

"On Monday, so in three days."

Gabriella sighed.

**XxXxX**

When the five of them, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, and Zeke walked into the school, East High didn't look right.

It was filled with toilet paper.

From top to bottom.

"North High," Troy and Chad said in unison.

"What happened?" Taylor asked rhetorical.

"Someone wrapped the school with toilet paper," Chad answered.

"I can see that," Taylor said with annoyance, tearing a strip of toilet paper that was waving at her face.

"So, this is how they wanna play it, huh?" Chad said, as he opened his locker and a roll of toilet paper came tumbling out.

"I think so."

"It was rhetorical!" Chad said to Taylor.

"What does rhetorical mean?" Taylor asked him, pretendind she didn't know what it meant.

"I don't know..."


	2. Poop: Part 1

**_Chapter Two- Poop: Part 1_**

The group met up with the heerleaders and basketball team after school by the basketball court outside.

"Everyone. Listen up!"

Everyone shut up from Chad's command.

"If you're here, you've decided to participate in the prank war, right?" Chad asked loudly.

"Right!"

"Who turned our school into a huge toilet roll?!"

"North High!"

"So who's gonna pay?!"

"North High!"

"Now has anyone got any ideas?"

Everything went silent again.

Gabriella shyly raised her hand up.

"Gabriella."

"Well since the topic is on like...erm, washrooms...and stuff, you could get back at them with um, poop?"

"That's a great idea! But where are we gonna get the shit?" Chad said.

"Well if any of us have pets, we could use our pets' pool," Gabriella suggested.

"How many of us have pets here?" Chad asked.

Only three hands were raised.

"Okay. That won't be enough...We'll put up posters around the school with buckets."

Chad looked at his best friend for approval.

Troy nodded.

"So people, make posters, and say that it's for a good cause. If you can, bring in buckets also. Oh yeah, in the posters, clearly state that it's pet shit, not human shit. And it must be in a tightly sealed plastic bag. We'll meet here again an hour before school with everything," Chad said before dismissing everyone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Happy New Year Everyone!**


End file.
